Just What I've Needed - A Klaine Fanfic
by narwhalsandkurt
Summary: When Blaine meets Kurt.
1. Dalton does not feel like home

Chapter One

"Blaine, you've got to understand," Cooper told me. "I've got to leave home now. I'm going to California, and someday, I'm going to be a star. When you're eighteen, I wouldn't be surprised if you did just the same. Now, move aside. I need to catch my plane."

Tears were swelling in my eyes and beginning to stream down my face. I wasn't prepared to say goodbye to my older brother, but he was clearly ready to cast me aside faster than Britney Spears with Jason Alexander. Uh, excuse me, whose Cooper's little brother who would always love and support him, no matter what, even if he was a total dick sometimes? Why, that would be ME! Was Cooper forgetting that?

"Alright," I said, admitting defeat, "You go chase down your dreams. I'll see you at Christmas."

"Ehh," Cooper tilted his head to the side, "I'm not sure about Christmas. What if I get a huge movie deal? But I'll totally be back for your birthday, Blainey."

"First off, DON'T CALL ME BLAINEY," I emphasized. "Second, MY BIRTHDAY IS BEFORE CHRISTMAS!"

"Jeez, lighten up, Blainey," Cooper joked. I was halfway prepared to slap that smirk off his face, but I restrained. There wasn't any point in him leaving upset.

"Fine," I growled. "Be back for my birthday. What about Thanksgiving?"

"It's a possibility," Cooper said.

"Okay. That's alright," I nodded my head slowly. "What about Show Choir competitions?"

"Depends. Blainey, I really hope I get to see you sing in your blazer."

"Oh, joy! I'll never get wear another blazer again. God, why did I agree to go to Dalton Academy again?"

"You weren't safe going to regular school. Be grateful. Pretty soon, it'll feel like home."

"Okay, _fine_," I dismissed him. "I need to go talk to Wes anyways."

"It's so nice you're making friends," Cooper said, a smile spreading across his face. He wrapped his huge arms around me a pulled me in for a hug. "I'll miss you most of all, Scarecrow." Oh, great. He pulled out his "Dorothy" impression.

"Shut it, Cooper," I mumbled into his shoulder. Cooper chuckled, and I pulled back. "Be the best you can be, Coop. They need you out there, and you need to show them that you're up for the challenge. Trust me, Coop. It's gonna be _legendary_."

"I promise I'll never forget how my baby brother saw me off," Cooper said, teary-eyed. "Don't let anybody push you around."

"… God, this is _so _turning into such a cliché moment," I pointed out. Cooper laughed aloud.

"That's just the thing with us Andersons. We're drawn to cliché scenes and sappy songs."

I laughed a little bit. Cooper could always cheer me up. You know, when he wasn't busy being a douche.

We were standing in an airport, and our parents were sitting in the chairs behind us. They said their goodbyes, and now my dad was coughing impatiently while Cooper and I had our little sentimental moment. People stared at us with judgmental looks. I could totally understand – we didn't look much like brothers.

Cooper was tall, with a bit of a five o'clock shadow, bright blue eyes, and mousy brown hair. He had a square jaw and a butt chin; he was traditionally handsome, I guess.

I, on the other hand, was short and kind of stocky, with unruly brownish-black hair that was always smothered in raspberry hair gel. True, I did have muscle, but most of the time, people overlooked that fact because of the black triangles on my forehead I call my eyebrows. My eyes were a chocolate color that tended to make girls melt, but… well, I'm gay, so that's completely irrelevant.

I have the ability to grow a full-on beard-and-mustache combination, but I choose not to. I don't really like that look.

I play football, and I head the fight club, but everybody hears I'm gay and thinks that I'm all fairy dust and rainbows – I'm really not. My room is all done up in Cleveland Browns stuff, and I play Call of Duty all the time.

Not that anybody wants to hear it, but still.

"Be good out there, Coop," I told him as he walked away.

"Of course I'll be good," Cooper said. "This is Cooper Anderson you're talking to!" He smiled at me, and then disappeared around a corner.

My dad came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Come on, Blaine," he said. "Let's go."

* * *

"BLAINE!" Wes yelled from the other end of the hallway. "HURRY UP! CLASS DOESN'T WAIT FOR YOU!"

"Oh, poo, I thought it did," I said, sarcastically. Wes chuckled.

"So, how's it been?" He asked.

"The house has felt kind of empty since Cooper left," I told him. "It's also been really quiet without us fighting all the time." We both laughed.

"Well, I hope that Dalton can become like a home away from home for you," Wes said sincerely. "It became mine quickly, so I hope it can be the same for you."

"That's nice," I mumbled. "Thanks, Wes."

"Now, come on," Wes grabbed my hand. "We're going to be late for class."

I willingly let Wes pull me along. I didn't know my way around Dalton, but Wes seemed to. He was two grades above me, and one of members of the Warbler council. Ever since my first day at choir practice, Wes has taken me under his wing. I really needed it, too – without Wes, I'd be aimlessly wandering the grand halls and getting straight 'F's.'. Oh, yeah, that would have gone over well with Mom and Dad.

I looked around at the hallway we were going down. It was clear that I hadn't paid enough attention to the school when I was walking around before, because I didn't recognize anything. Unless…

"Wes, I don't think this is the right direction to go to my math class," I whined. "I don't know where we are. Where are we?"

"Calm down, Blaine," Wes said passively. "All the Warblers have been excused from class for a meeting."

"I didn't know that…" I said stupidly. "When was this decided?"

"Yesterday. Now be quiet, Blaine, we're almost there."

"Can I at least know what it's for?"

"We're going to decide what song to sing at out pep rally, and who's going to lead it."

"That's nice."

"…Hold up."

"What?"

"None of us have heard you sing yet."

"… What about David?"

"Okay, one of us has heard you sing before."

Wes continued to drag me to some top-secret meeting place of which I was not familiar with. I was half tempted to stop and force him to tell me where it was we were going, but I always lost my nerve when ever I built it up.

"Here we are," Wes said as he pushed open a door, revealing the choir room.

"Oh, _this _is where you were dragging me to," I said, half in astonishment from how beautiful the room was and half in annoyance that Wes couldn't have even told me _that _much. Grrrrr.

"Where else would we go, Blaine?" Wes rolled his eyes. "The coffee shop?"

"…Perhaps," I made my thumb and index finger look like a check mark and rested my chin on the piece of skin that fastened my thumb to my hand. Wes rolled his eyes again and went to his seat at the big table towards the front of the room. I scrambled to sit down on one of the leather couches in the room.

Yeah, I said _leather couches_.

I ended up sitting next to Logan, a blonde guy with hazel eyes. Logan was tall and lanky, but could _sing_. I envied his vocals.

Wes banged his gavel, signaling the start of practice.

"We need to come up with a song to sing at the in-school pep rally this Friday," David called out. "Any suggestions?"

There was a low murmur in the room, as all bodies came up with a song that we could sing.

"'Number of the Beast'?" One of them suggested.

"What about Queen's 'Somebody to Love'?" Another person suggested.

"Oh, I've got one!" I piped up. Wes, David, and that other guy on the council looked at me expectantly. I cleared my throat. "Why don't we sing Katy Perry's 'Teenage Dream'? It would be easy to do, sort of, and it'd be really easy to learn."

Wes, David, and the other guy put their heads together in discussion. All bodies tensed as we awaited the decision.

"We have decided," Wes paused for dramatic effect, "that we _will _be singing 'Teenage Dream'. All that we need to know now is who will lead the song."

"Logan, Blaine, Trent, Matt, and Jon will audition for the solo," David said lazily. "Come ready to tomorrow's practice. It'll be all day long, so we should be able to have our soloist by about noon."

We all nodded, and then Wes dismissed us. I heard him start to growl at David for not consulting the rest of the council about who would audition for the solo and threaten to kick him off the council if he pulls another stunt like that. I couldn't help but smile – I found it entertaining when Wes was mad.

As I stepped out into the hallway, I contemplated going back into the choir room to get Wes, but I decided not to. I needed to figure my way around the school without anybody's help.

I went down one hallway and found the emergency exit. I went down another hallway and found the front doors. I went down yet another hallway and found the stairwell. I stopped to intake the beauty of the place before I went off down another hallway, which was the correct one this time.

Dalton really just didn't feel like home, and I doubted it ever would.


	2. OH MY GOD

Chapter Two

We had been working at the solo competition for three hours, and it was down to just Logan and me. He was singing some song about rainbows, and hitting many a sharp note. It took every fiber in my body not to cringe. Or wring his neck.

We're all learning new skills tonight, aren't we?

Or today, I suppose I should say. It was almost noon, and Logan was about done with his song.

I was _seriously _mentally freaking out. I mean, what if I end up performing worse than LOGAN? What on earth will the rest of the Warblers think? I'm just a lowly little sophomore! The fact I've made it this far is highly surprising, in and of itself!

While I was busy freaking out, Logan was busy _sucking _and DAMN if I wasn't suffering from chicken shittedness!

Oh, shut up literate people, I know that isn't a word.

So, Logan was on the final note, and completely BLOWING it, by the way, and then Wes called out my name.

"Anderson, Blaine T."

Oh, Lord, that was it. I had to open my mouth and belt out one last song before the final verdict. Oh, how I hoped Wes wouldn't think I sounded worse than Logan. I hoped David and Thad (the other guy on the council) wouldn't think that way, either, but mostly Wes.

Oh, God, I hoped I was falling in love with Wes! How embarrassing would THAT be?

No, no, it was just the nerves, or at least that was the most reasonable conclusion I came to.

My heart was beating a million miles a minuet and I had to have been sweating buckets, but I felt oddly cold. I contemplated taking off the blazer, but I figured I had to have wicked nasty pit stains on my button-down, so I decided not to.

_Oh, God, please just _don't _hit any bad notes!_

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "My name is Blaine Anderson, and I will sing 'Hey, Soul Sister' by Train," I said as calmly as I could, and I took another deep breath to get myself started on the song. "_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains…_" It was going very well. I wasn't exactly sure that those were the lyrics, but nobody seemed to care. I thought I sounded pretty good, but I knew I did amazingly when I got a Standing "O" afterwards.

"Thank you, Blaine," Thad said. "We will take a few moments to discuss. Everyone, take a lunch break. Be back here in half an hour."

I nodded and left the choir room. I figured I would hit a Subway or a Burger King or something, but everyone else was headed up to the Lima Bean, so I just followed suit.

"Hey, Blaine," Logan called, trying to catch up with me. I stopped in my tracks and let the skinny little dude run up to my side.

"Hey, Logan," I said.

"Hey, your performance was _great_!" Logan gushed. "I guess I let my nerves get the best of me, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I admitted. "To be honest, I wasn't even sure if those were the actual lyrics in the first verse."

We shared a laugh.

"I know the feeling," Logan said, still laughing a little bit. "Did you hear me singing 'Rainbow Connection'? Oh, God, I _totally _verse jumped!"

"I figured," I tilted my head to the side. Come to think of it, Logan was actually kind of cute – and, based on his Ross-Matthews-esqe lisp, I'd say he played for my team. "Hey, we should probably head up to the coffee shop. I'm _starved_."

"Yeah, totally," Logan grinned and held his hands to his stomach. "I'm _totally _craving their chocolate muffins."

I smiled back at him. "Let us go, then."

* * *

We got back to the choir room, and I was feeling pretty good. I honestly never knew that the Lima Bean sold sandwiches! They were damn good, too.

Wes, David, and Thad were looking very serious as we walked back into the choir room, and everybody was murmuring about Logan and me. He is pretty cute, but I could never see myself dating a guy like him.

"We have come to a conclusion," David announced.

"Yes," Wes confirmed. "We have decided that Warbler Blaine will be getting the solo for the pep rally."

"We have also decided," Thad added, "that we will be performing 'Hey Soul Sister' by Train at Sectionals, and Warbler Blaine will be leading that performance, as well."

I could not have told you how high my tri-brows shot up when he said that. I was going to lead _**SECTIONALS? **_Oh, my God! I must have died and gone to heaven!

Beside me, Logan lets out a little _whoop _and slaps me on the back. I'm still _way _too shocked to move.

"That's … nice," I finally manage. All around me, the rest of the Warblers burst into laughter. I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit as well.

"Well, Blaine," David said, "I suppose we should get to practicing. Don't you think?"

"… Possibly," I said slowly. Everybody laughed again, but it wasn't as hard as before. "Don't we need, like, _sheet music_?"

"Oh, crap, I forgot!" David exclaimed. Wes gave him the evil eye, and everybody except for Wes, David, and Thad chuckled. Okay, Thad let out a few chuckles, but they were more from nerves than from the hilarity of the situation. I thought that David was going to be kicked off the council _for sure_. But, no. Wes actually managed to keep his cool, and ordered David to go print off the sheet music or he'd be off the council _faster than he could say "Once a Warbler, always a Warbler."_

I slightly respected Wes for his use of authority.

But I was also afraid of what he would do a underclassman like me if I stepped out of line.

* * *

"It's not stupid, Coop!" I whined while I was on the phone with him. "It's a pep rally, and I'm singing the lead. I'll also be singing the lead at Sectionals."

"I never said it was stupid, Blainey!" Cooper exclaimed. "That's really fantastic for you. You're doing better than I am."

"Impossible," I reassure him. "I'm still in High School."

Cooper chuckled. "Yeah, I guess."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Shut up, Blainey."

I chuckled, but then I got serious. "It's not the same here without you, Coop. It's empty and quiet without around the house. Dad is an even bigger dick without you here."

"HEARD THAT!" Dad screamed from the down the hall. "BY THE WAY, BLAINE – WHEN YOU GET OFF THE PHONE WITH COOPER, YOU WON'T BE USING IT AGAIN FOR A MONTH!"

"I see what you mean," Cooper said. I put him on speaker phone just so he could hear.

"At least he hasn't pushed me down the stairs yet," I chuckled, bringing up painful memories. I pushed them aside just as quickly as they came.

"Uh huh. Well, that's good. Yeah, gotta go, BYE."

Cooper hung up, and I set the phone back into the jack.

_Why did he hang up so quickly? Is he going to start ignoring me now?_

I dragged myself into bed and tried my hardest not to think about it.

* * *

We were in the middle of practice. Everyone was starting to get it, and I was adjusting to being the star. David was getting his act together, Wes was starting to relax a little bit, and Thad was still almost irrelevant to the Warblers. We still had two days until the pep rally, and I was in the beginning stages of freaking out.

"Alright! This is coming together _really_ well!" I encouraged the rest of the Warblers. "Seriously. I think we could pull off this pep rally _today_."

I wasn't convincing anybody. We sounded great, yes, but it was lacking _something_. Maybe it was because I honestly couldn't say I'd ever met somebody who I _actually _fantasized about. I'd never met a person, and thought _Hey, I'd really like to bang that guy_. I tried my hardest to visualize in my head, but I couldn't. I think the Warblers were suspecting it, too, because they just kept trying to be better and better to try to make it click. I wasn't prepared to tell them that I'm the reason we aren't clicking, but it wouldn't be long until _somebody _figured it out. When they did, it would be all over, and Wes or David would take over the lead.

I couldn't let that happen. I had to prove that I could do this! I _would _do this, even if I died trying.

"Alright, let's take it from the top!" I called out, clapping my hands. We all took formation, and everyone else started in with the vocalization (we don't have any instruments).

"_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down._

_ "Before you met me, I was all right but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life, now every February, you'll be my Valentine, Valentine._

_ "Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die. You and I will be young forever._

_ "You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on. I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't look back._

_ "My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe. This is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."_

We were starting to become absolutely amazing at this song. I was so proud of myself for suggesting it, but I was even more proud of myself for getting the solo for the pep rally _and _for Sectionals. Now, if only I could get this damn song to click.

_What if you can't? _A voice in the back of my head decided to say. _What if it never clicks, and then you perform that way at the pep rally, and you get your Sectionals solo taken away? That's probably what's going to happen, you know. You're going to completely blow this, and you'll be the laughingstock of the Warblers. Why don't you just admit defeat and let somebody else lead the song? You're just a lowly little sophomore! Nobody wants to listen to you!_

I ignored the voice as best as I could and just _sang_, honestly not caring if it doesn't click at the moment. It will eventually. There wasn't any need to get our panties all in a bunch.

However, that pesky little voice refused to fade, and it kept nagging me well into the night.

I went over the dance moves that night in my bed room, and my dad came in for some reason. He saw me dancing and became extremely mad.

"WHY ARE YOU DANCING?!" He yelled. "DANCING IS FOR _**FAGS**_! NO SON OF MINE IS A _**FAG! **_I DON'T MIND FIGHT CLUB, FOOTBALL, OR VIDEO GAMES, BUT YOU _WILL NOT _GO AROUND _MY HOUSE _DANCING AND SINGING SHOW TUNES AND POP MUSIC!" He was breathing _really _hard. I suddenly had the urge to pull the big knife from the shoe box in my closet and stab him. It was a feeling I was beginning to have a lot lately. It felt like I had no tether, like I had no purpose to live. There really _wasn't_ any reason why I was still living.

My dad left me alone the rest of the night. I didn't sing or dance for the rest of the night, either. Instead, I picked up a copy of _A Game of Thrones_ and starting reading it. It actually wasn't all that bad. If anything, it was kind of enjoyable.

But _way too _dirty for my taste.


	3. Teenage Dream

Chapter Three

We still weren't able to make the song click, and we had about five minutes until show time. I was freaking out and walking around by the staircase. I don't know why, but that place always relaxed me.

People spilled into the hallways all around me. They shouted encouraging words to me, patted me on the back, and ran off to the senior commons. My nerves were starting to get the best of me. I had to calm myself before I went in there.

"Blaine, come on," Logan called. "You don't want to be late, do you?"

"I'll go in a moment," I muttered. Logan nodded once and ran off with the rest of the crowd. I was really starting to get worried. What if I hit a bad note? What if everyone else noticed how it didn't click? What if went horribly and the council kicked me off the Warblers?

I starting pacing back and forth and biting my nails. Something was going to go wrong, I knew it. I was going to misstep in the dance routine, or the lyrics were going to get all jumbled, or I was going to go too fast or too slow… it was going to be disastrous.

And I'd be to blame.

_Come on, Blaine, you can do this, _I thought. _You can do this. Your vocals are amazing. All you have to do is believe. Don't dream it, be it!_

I chuckled quietly at my Rocky Horror joke. I thought I heard somewhere that a high school in Lima, Ohio was going to do that for the winter musical, but they pulled it at the last second. Good thing, too. Rocky Horror is just a _tad bit _risqué for High School.

I passed by the foot of the stairs once, twice, three times, when I heard it:

"Excuse me?" A small voice said. I turned around, and standing right in front of me was an absolutely beautiful boy.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt," the boy said. "I'm new here. What's going on?"

"Oh, the Warblers having a pep rally," I informed him. "It tends to shut the school down for a little while."

"The Warblers?"

"The Glee Club."

"The Glee Club is cool here?"

"The Warblers are like… rock stars."

"Wow."

"C'mon," I outstretched my hand. Kurt took it, and I briefly wondered if this was inappropriate to do with somebody but you just met.

Then I decided to just not care.

We ran down the hallway to the senior commons. It felt like my heart was about to fall out of my chest. Who was this boy? His name was Kurt, I knew that. I wanted to know everything about Kurt.

When we reached the senior commons, I reluctantly let go of Kurt's hand. It was _so _soft. I wondered if the rest of his skin was the same way.

The Warblers were already vocalizing. I had to start singing quickly.

I looked into Kurt's eyes and felt like I could do anything. Hell, I _could_ do anything! I could even make "Teenage Dream" click if I wanted to!

Which reminded me…

"_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get, so I let my walls come down, down."_

I stared into Kurt's eyes and didn't dare let my gave wander. It was so _easy _to sing to Kurt – almost like he was what we needed to make "Teenage Dream" sound right all along.

"_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love. We can dance until we die you and I will be young forever. You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream the way you turn me on I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't look back."_

I was starting to sing to him then. I didn't mind, and I guessed from the look on Kurt's face that he didn't mind, either.

"_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight…"_

As we finished up, Kurt broke into spontaneous applause. I was grateful, since I was still a little bit on the fence with my vocals. Kurt seemed to think they were good, though.

* * *

Wes, David, and I were sitting across a table from Kurt after the pep rally. It turned out that he was a spy from the McKinley High Glee Club, the New Directions. We already got it out of the way that _no_, we weren't going to beat him up. To be honest, I didn't think I'd be able to allow anybody to harm that adorable face of his.

"… Are you _all _gay?" Kurt asked. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, I am, but these two have girlfriends," I pointed to David and Wes on either side of me. My heart hammered. Kurt was gay. I had a chance. "Hey, can you two give us a moment?" I said to Wes and David.

"Go for it," Wes whispered in my ear.

"Totally go for it," David whispered in my other ear.

_Typical Wevid, _I thought. _Always backing each other up, no matter what. And always trying to set me up… _

I spoke with Kurt. I told him to stand up to that bully, Karofsky. I told him to have courage. I wish I would have told him how freaking adorable he was, and how I wanted to see him every day for the rest of my life. I did, however, ask for his phone number, and he gave me it gratefully.

Later on, I decided to test out that number.

_Hey Kurtie, _I sent. I face-palmed at the stupidity of the text. Kurtie? Lord, Kurt was going to think I was retarded!

_Hai Blainey, _Kurt wrote back. I smiled.

_Wat r u doing?_

_Eh, nm. Wachin Fashion Police._

_ Cool. Im playin Halo._

_ Oh, I think Finn's online, too._

_ Who's Finn?_

_ My stepbrother_

_ O das nise._

_ Lol u use txt lngo?_

_ So do u! lol_

_ Tee hee…_

_ So how r things skool?_

_ Karofsky's still mean. I'm still gay. Rachel's still annoying. Same old, same old._

_ Lol. Home?_

_ Burt and Carole went out to dinner, Finn's playing video games. Oh, and Mercedes is here!_

_ Ya I don't know who Mercedes is._

_ Cedes is my best friend, and she wants to know who b txting me._

_ Tell her it's da Hobbit._

_ Lol hoo cals u tht?_

_ Wes and David._

_ …Who?_

_ The other guys you met. The asain and the black guy._

_ Wht else do they cal u?_

_ Blaine "The Hobbit" Anderson-McDapperpants_

_ LOL_

_ O shut up._

_ Well you are short and dapper. Do you have hairy feet, too?_

_ … perhaps…_

_ Lol Hobbit._

_ U told Cedes yet?_

_ Yeah. She's upset._

_ Why?_

_ She thinks ur the next Jesse ._

_ … Huh?_

_ He was on Vocal Adrenaline, and he and Rachel became a thing, and then he broke her heart right before regionals last year._

_ Oh Im no Jesse. I never want to hurt u._

_ Try telling Cedes that._

_ Give her the phone, then._

_ I dunno…_

_ Do it, Kurt! Have the COURAGE to give Mercedes the phone!_

_ Oh, alright._

_ Yay!_

_ Alright this is Cedes whos been stealing my white boy?_

_ Blaine "The Hobbit" Anderson-McDapperpants_

_ Okay, Blaine. State ur cause._

_ Well Kurt came to spy and we thought it was enduring enough to spare him_

_ … Huh?_

_ You sent Kurt to spy_

_ Ya that was Puck._

_ Okay, well plz thank him._

_ … okay_

_ Well Wes David and I took Kurt to the Lima Bean for coffee_

_ Alright_

_ I sent Wes and David off, and Kurt told me about Karofsky and the glee club_

_ O._

_ And so I told him to have Courage._

_ That's nice._

_ He is the strongest person I've ever met, u know._

_ U sure?_

_ Ya. He's also the most selfless person I've ever met. And the kindest._

_ Yo, other white boy, I think that's good enough._

_ O alright._

_ you really think that?_

_ Of course I do, Kurt!_

_ That's so nice!_

_ Ur welcome._

_ Want to meet for coffee tomorrow?_

_ Yeah totally:)_

___:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)_

_That's a bit much._

_Sorry._

_ Meh. It's cute._

* * *

I sat by the door of the coffee shop. Kurt came in a few minutes later. He was wearing gray skinny jeans, extra high converse, a white button-down, and a gray vest. His hair was perfectly styled, like it always was. He looked at me and smiled broadly. It made my heart hammer in my chest. Kurt was absolutely beautiful.

"Hey, Blaine 'The Hobbit' Anderson-McDapperpants!" Kurt said, overly cheery.

"Hi, Kurtie!" I replied. "We need to find you a better name."

"Yes, Yes we do."

We stood in line to get coffee. Kurt was so close to me. It made my heart start beating so fast you could have used to keep time for a Blue Coats Drum Corpse opening. I was sure Kurt would know. I starting sweating. I became nervous. Kurt was making me nervous.

Kurt gingerly touched my arm. It sent a thrill through my body. His touch was electric. It took every fiber in my body not to wrap my arms around him.

I felt _safe _around Kurt. I hadn't felt safe in a long time. I wasn't wanted at home. I was still wary at school. I hadn't felt like I was really wanted anywhere in a very, very long time.

The Warblers wanted me for my voice.

My family was stuck with me because I was their second son.

Kurt wanted me because I was me, not because he could never get rid of me. I had a strong feeling that Kurt would never use me. I'd never use Kurt, either. I would never hurt him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did.

This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	4. Facebook-ing

Chapter Four

Kurt and I had been texting and calling each other for the past few days. Every night at10:00 P.M., I'd call him just to hear his voice. I always wanted to hear his voice. I wouldn't be able to sleep without it.

"McDapperpants?" Kurt answered one night. I laughed.

"Yeah, it's me," I said. "How was your day?"

"Karofsky shoved a few times, but I did make it until fifth period until I got slushied," Kurt informed me. My heart sank. I didn't want him to be hurt at all, but he seemed happy about that. Like that was a victory. "What about yours?"

"Wes and David fought during Warblers rehearsal again," I said. "Logan forgot the lyrics to the song, Trevor messed up the dance routine, and Tad was ignored."

"So…like every day?

"Yeah."

Kurt laughed. It made my heart soar.

"… Hey, what's your last name?" I asked. "Not to be a creeper or anything, but I'd like to friend you on Facebook."

"Hummel. I'm Kurt Hummel. Spelled H-U-M-M-E-L."

"Kurt Hummel… I'm looking you up right now… Oh! Your profile picture is _sooo_ adorable!"

"Thank you, Blaine. That was taken a week ago."

The picture was of Kurt, wearing a Marc Jacobs ensemble and posing for a phone camera in front of a bright red wall. I right-clicked on the picture and saved it to my desktop. I hit the friend button, and second later, I got a Facebook message from Kurt.

_Howdy McDapperpants._

_ Can I get off the phone now?_

_ O I suppose._

I hit the end button.

_Okay, so now we're Facebook chatting. That's cool._

_ Hey whats going on with Wes and David have they been fighting a lot lately?_

_ A little more than usual, yeah, but it's all good. They'll okay in a couple days._

_ Why have they been fighting?_

_ David keeps slacking off._

_ Why can't Tad do the work?_

_ Cause Tad isn't real._

_ WHAT?_

_ It's a joke, Kurt. We say that because Tad does nothing._

_ Oh. Ha ha._

_ You're just being nice._

_ Ya I am. Tee hee hee._

_ Never do that again._

_ Oh fine : ) _

_ Ya well I think Tad's just a little spot filler. He serves no purpose but to sit in a chair._

_ Bro that's mean._

_ I'm sorry…_

_ Das okay, Blainey._

_ Yay!_

_ : )you're lucky I normally bite peoples heads off_

_ I'm flattered. I quite enjoy my head._

_ Ya._

I was running out of things to talk about. It was making me sad. I didn't want to stop talking to Kurt. I wanted to chat with him all night.

_Name the people in your Glee Club?_

_ Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Mercedes Jones, Santana Lopez, Brittney S. Peirce, Artie Abrams, Sam Evans, Mike Chang, Tina Cohen-Chang (no relation to Mike), Quinn Fabray, and me, obviously. Now tell me who's in your glee club._

_ David, Wes, Tad, Nick, Trevor, Logan, Luke, Jesse, James, Ethan, Nick, Andrew, John, Richard, other Nick, Trent, and Cameron. Sorry, you don't get any last names._

_ Aaaawwwww I gave you last names!_

_ Well I don't know their last names!_

_ Besides your own, ANDERSON!_

_ HUMMEL!_

_ Rawr rawr rawr_

_ I know wat rawr means! _

_ RAWR!_

_ Tee hee hee…_

_ Hey didn't you yell at me for tee-hee-hee-ing?_

_ Not yell._

_ O shut up._

_ Rawr…_

_ Ya RAWR RAWR RAWR_

_ WAAAAAAY too many rawrs here…_

_ Yup see u later bye_

_ Bye?_

"Blaine?" Wes practically shouted during Warblers practice. I snapped my head in his direction.

"What?" I said stupidly.

"We're trying to decide what song to perform at Sectionals," Wes said. "Would you care to stop spacing and join us?"

The people around me laughed. I blushed crimson. "Sure, just let me tell my sub-conscience that…"

Wes gave me his death stare. God, he's been giving a lot of people that death stare. What was his problem? Seriously, was he PMSing or something? David smirked, and once again, Tad wasn't real.

"Blaine…" Wes stopped for a moment, his eyes going mad. His hands curled into his hair. "PAY ATTENTION!" He spat the last part through his teeth, pulling out clumps of thin black hair. Whoa. Wes was _losing _it. What was even going on? I felt so out of the loop.

"Wes, I think you need to go take a chill pill," David said. Wes nodded and left the room. I really didn't know where he was headed, and I really didn't want to know. Wesley Montgomery was losing his cool.

"Dave, what's going on?" I asked. He only shrugged.

"Wes is just stretched really thin right now," David answered. "Just give him a minute."

We gave him a minute. And then we gave him forty-four more after that. When Wes finally came back in the room, we were all just itching to sing something.

"Shall we?" Wes said through his teeth. I nodded. "Good. I wouldn't want to upset _your highness_."

I was about to kill him. I really, really was, but then something happened. Something I couldn't have possibly foreseen, but it happened anyways, and I'm still upset about it.

The door creaked open ever so slightly, and in stepped a sobbing Kurt. He looked around, cleared his throat and asked with a shaky voice, "Is it okay if I borrow Blaine for a moment?"

Wes straightened himself out and somehow managed the perfect composure he used to have. A month ago, I honestly though Wes even shat with that perfect composure.

"I guess, but don't take too long," Wes warned. "We really need to practice, and I just had a forty-five minute meltdown, so please hurry."

Kurt chuckled once. "That's… nice. I hope you don't… have another meltdown… Blaine?" He turned in my direction. "Come on. I promise I don't bite."

He was actually still crying as he said that, he voice light and filled with sarcasm. I felt myself die a little inside watching it.

"Um... Okay," I said finally, following Kurt into the hallway to the place we'd talked before. He sat down on one side of the same table we'd sat at before, and I sat on the opposite end.

"I've told you about Karofsky before, right?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, he… he kissed me. On the mouth," he said right as he began to cry again. "He was… just…" Kurt shuddered. I ran over and wrapped my arms around him, cradling him to my chest as he cried onto my blazer.

"It's okay," I murmured into his hair. "It's all okay. I'll talk to him. No, we'll talk to him. Together. You and me."

I thought I felt my heartbeat get faster, and Kurt's, too. I wasn't sure. He cried more, and was getting tears and on my blazer, but for some reason, I didn't care. It was okay with me, even though I'd have a wet stain on it for a while.

I began stroking Kurt's back in a comforting manner. It seemed to work. Eventually, Kurt stopped crying, and he looked up at me and gave me a sad little smile. I didn't even care that Warbler practice had ended and they had all gone home; I was with Kurt, and that was all that mattered.

"Blainey?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to get in trouble?"

"… Probably," I said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I told him. "It's okay; they'll deal with it."

"Okay…" he said, unconvinced. We walked into the parking lot, and I realized that me ride home had left without me.

"Um, Kurt?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Could you, um… could you drive me home?"

"Sure."

_Hey Blainey!_ Kurt's Facebook message read.

_Hay Kurtie!_

_ : (_

_ Why the sad face?_

_ I miss your voice…_

_ Awwww…. Poor Kurtie. : (_

_ Yeah and I left my phone in my locker so : (_

_ : (_

_ Okay let's stop being sad now it's too sad_

_ Ya. How was your day?_

_ It was great I wasn't slushied at all today._

_ That's great!_

_ Azimio and Karofsky were out today._

_ Okay, well, that's still a win, right?_

_ Yeah, of course!_

_ That's good._

_ Yes. Yes, it is._

_ : )_

_ : )_

_ Yay smiley faces!_

_ You made me very happy. You always make me happy and smiley._

_ I'm your little Blainey, and you're my little Kurtie._

_ Exactly._

_ Wait… why are we so little?_

_ I look like I'm eleven and you're a hobbit. We're little Kurtie and little Blainey._

_ Okay. : )_

_ : )_

_ : )_

_ : )_

_ : )_

_ Blaine?_

_ Yes?_

_ … I love you._

_-KURT HUMMEL LOGGED OFF-_

I stared at my screen for about an hour and a half. Kurt loved me. Kurt Hummel loved me.

I stood up and walked over to my bed. I stood over it for a good fifteen minutes, just thinking. What would Kurt do? What is Kurt doing? Is he thinking of me? I'm thinking of him.

I stood for another minute before I burst into a very, very, very, very, _very_ happy dance.


	5. Kurt's Transfer

**So, I've finally posted the fifth chapter almost three months after chapter four... it's not the best, but hey, it's not the worst. Doctor Who references, you know... not everybody's going to get it, but I do, and somebody else will.**

**Okay, rate and review!**

**-Narwhal Sandkurt**

* * *

Chapter Five

For the longest time, all I thought of was Kurt, although he'd avoided me since proclaiming he loved me… and I haven't been able to tell him the same thing.

It didn't seem right to just send him a Facebook message when he wasn't on, and texting it to him seemed like an insult… I had to say it somehow, but _how?_ He wouldn't answer me calls.

The only glimpses at Kurt's face I got when I saw him pass me in the mall or in the Lima Bean… but I always had that picture of him on my computer.

_This is crap,_ I thought one night while watching _Doctor Who_. _ I'm going to send Kurt a text message right now, and I'll be damned if he doesn't text me back!_

_ Heyyy Kurtie! I've missed you, _I sent.

_I only allow you to call me to call me that, so don't abuse it._

_ Okay, then. Why all the silence?_

_ I'm a bit embarrassed with myself, actually._

_ Well don't be! You're my best friend – I wouldn't shove you away if my life depended on it!_

_ …_

_ Kurt?_

_ … I'm transferring, Blaine._

_ : (_

_ We'll talk… we'll definitely talk : )  
_

_ : )_

_ Blaine, what are you doing?_

_ Watching Doctor Who… why?_

_ Doctor Who?_

_ ACK SILENCE HAVE FALLEN wait what just happened?_

_ …?_

_ Why are there tally marks on my arms?_

_ ?_

_ Why do I have the feeling I just had to defend myself?_

_ Blaine?_

_ Yeah, it's a Doctor Who thing…_

_ Okay… I've got cake here…_

_ The cake is a lie._

_ ?_

_ Sorry, I'm a nerd…_

_ Okay, then, my little dapper nerd…_

_ : )_

_ : )_

_ Right, well… again, I have cake here, and I've got to make sure my dad doesn't over-do it…_

_ Is this a good night?_

_ Yes. Yes, it is._

_ Good night, Kurtie._

_ Good night, Blainey._

* * *

Monday morning, I walked to my locker in Dalton Academy and stopped dead in my tracks. Leaning against it was the most adorable person I'd ever met, with chestnut hair and bright blue hair, not accompanied by a snappy Dalton uniform.

My heart was hammering in my throat.

_He said he was transferring,_ a voice in the back of my head said. _He never said where…_

"Hey there, Kurt," I said cheerfully, getting that always adorable smile of his.

"Hello, Blaine," he said. "Surprised?"

"Pleasantly." We both smiled. I opened my locker and stuffed my bag inside, hoping Kurt couldn't see the mess inside. He didn't seem to notice it.

"So…" I started. "You go to Dalton now?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, that's fantastic!"

"You're cheerful today."

"Well, hey, I get to see you almost every day now!" I swear I heard his breath catch.

"Yeah…"

I took his arm. He felt warm and inviting. "Shall we go to class, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, sure, _Mr. Anderson._"

* * *

Later that day in math class, Kurt and I pushed two desks in the very back together and sat down, hidden by two relatively big guys. Thankfully, Mr. Handler never walks around the classroom – he's in a wheelchair and doesn't like working his arms.

"Well, Dalton is full of really nice people," Kurt whispered while Mr. Handler droned on about algebraic equations from his desk. "You can't say _that_ about McKinley."

"Yeah, I guessed you'd say that," I replied. "What about the New Directions?"

"I hate to say it, but Rachel's selfish and Puck is just a dick…" his face turned red as he said it. "Then there's Santana… oh God, she's a bitch…"

"But other than that?"

"Well, other than that, they were nice… sometimes… I mean, I love Mercedes, but she can be a total diva sometimes."

"I hear you. Coming to Warbler's practice tonight?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" he thought for a moment. "Well, I'd probably miss it if my dad had another heart attack, but you know what I mean…"

"Wait. ANOTHER heart attack?"

"I'll tell you later. I think Mr. Handler may have spotted us."

* * *

I sat in the senior commons with the rest of the Warblers, which was buzzing with excitement. No matter what anybody said, I was the most excited of them all. I mean, Kurt Hummel, my best friend, was about to become a Warbler… I was fidgeting around in my seat, I was so ecstatic! I wonder who came up with the word, "fidgeting"?

Anyways, Kurt came in, I gave him Pavaratti, and all was going well. Then he suggested something. What, I wasn't sure, I was too busy admiring how Kurt looked in his uniform (don't judge me), and then his face fell and my stomach fell to my feet. My heart sank, and there was nothing I could do then.

Kurt walked over and I squeezed his shoulders. "I know it's different, but after a while, you'll get used to it," I whispered. Kurt nodded.

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt asked that night over the phone.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think happens when we die?"

"Well, I personally think that, when we die, we see blackness for a second, and then we wake up in a different, much younger body with a different name and no memories of our past life."

"I think we go to, you know… Capitol 'S' Somewhere."

"Reading a fantastic book, now, are we?"

"And crying our big, blue eyes out."

"Well, why don't you dry your big, bright blue eyes and be happy? You've got a whole lot more living to do before I let you die, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

"Good night, Blaine."

"Good night, Kurt."


	6. Good Morning, Sunshine

**Well, here's Chapter Six. It's longer than the others, so bear with me here. Also, _Doctor Who _references. It's fantastic.**

**Anyways, the other chapters have all been 1,700 something words. This one? It's over 3,000. Have fun.**

**-Narwhal Sandkurt.**

* * *

Chapter Six

"So, this is _Doctor Who_, right?" Kurt asked one night at my house. I had made the comment he had Christopher Ecclesten-like eyes, but he didn't know who he was, so I pulled out my Ninth Doctor collection.

"Yep," I said. "But he's not called Doctor Who, he's just called Doctor."

"Okay… and he's a time-traveler?"

I nod. "Last Timelord in existence."

"… What?"

"You'll understand."

"Okay?"

I put the DVD in and sit on the couch with Kurt. Whenever I'm near him, I fought off this weird urge to wrap my arms around him. I _want_ to hold him, and hold him close to me, forever without pause. Instead, I wrap my arms around a pillow and hold that while we watch _Doctor Who_.

There was a close-up on the Doctor's face, and I heard Kurt gasp.

"Oh, _wow,_" he breathed. "His eyes are amazing. Are mine really that color?"

"To me, they are."

Kurt smiled at me. My stomach did a backflip.

"Well, if you ask me, you're the sexiest Hobbit there ever was," he said. He flushed red and turned away while I chuckled.

"Adorable Ecclesten and Sexy Hobbit," I said. "We make _quite_ a pair." Kurt burst out laughing in that slightly-hysterical way I loved. Again, I found myself fighting off the urge to embrace him. What the hell was going on?

After a few episodes I found myself physically close to Kurt. My heart pounded, my palms sweat, and I became increasingly more nervous around him. But it was a good kind of nervous. The kind of nervous that only comes from that _L_ word.

"I can see why Rose loves the Doctor so much," Kurt whispered. I shuddered a bit as goose bumps rose over my skin.

Ha, ha. Rose. _Tyler!_

I gave in to my thoughts and put my arms around Kurt. He gladly sank into me. I felt his heart hammer in time with mine. It was absolutely _fantastic._

* * *

_Kurt_, I thought. _I love him. He loves me. What's holding me back? Why can't I just tell him I love him and start our forever without pause? It almost feels like we were meant to be together. I know that if I'd never met him, I'd never had made "Teenage Dream" click, I would have lost my sectionals solo-_

_MY SECTIONALS SOLO! Man, I almost forgot about that! When is Sectionals, anyways?_

_Sectionals are in one week. I'm going to be singing "Hey Soul Sister". And Kurt is going to be up there with me… vocalizing in the background. I'd much rather sing a duet with him… I've got to do that someday. I want to sing with him… I want to sing "Endlessly" and "Drive By" and all those other love songs, sappy or not._

_And trust me. I can DO sappy._

I let go the pillow I've put into a death grip and roll out of bed, groggy from a night of inadequate sleep. I pull the shitty little iPod shuffle out of my nightstand drawer and shove the buds in my ears, turning it on to "Songbird". It always calms me down, and right now I'm on the verge of tears. What if Kurt didn't accept my forever without pause?

All I knew is, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel is _exactly _what I've been needing in my life. Without him, I'd be gone by now, six feet under without a doubt. And then he came, and he gave my life a meaning. It scares the hell out of me to think about how much he's changed me over the past few weeks… but I want more of these weeks. I want unlimited weeks with him, forever without pause.

_And the songbirds are singing, like they know the score. And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before…_

But I couldn't love him. What if we don't make it to the end? I wouldn't be able to handle that. Not having Kurt with me all the time. That scared me to no end, thinking about what could happen, what _could have_ happened. What if someone else had answered Kurt? What if I went with Logan instead of paced around the corridor until I saw him? What if I had never been given the solo in the first place?

God, I HATE what-ifs. They make me upset.

I turn up "Songbird" and put my uniform on, skipping breakfast and a shower. If I did those, I'd be late. Taking my bag off a chair, I yelled out for my dad to get his keys so he could drive me to school.

"Take the bus," he yelled back.

"It's a private school! They don't have a bus!"

"Walk then!"

I sighed and texted Kurt: _Dad won't drive me to school. Can you? Please?_

_Of course,_ he texted back. _Be there in a few._

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about Kurt or sectionals. What if I blew it at Sectionals? What if I blew it with Kurt? What if I blow it with Kurt before Sectionals and then I'm too emotionally distraught to preform and we have to pull out of the competition? What if everything with Kurt and I goes fantastically and then I'm too busy focusing on him to sing the song well enough to place at Sectionals?

Again with the what-ifs.

On the way to the school, Kurt started playing Alex Day. He doesn't even know how much I absolutely love Alex Day's music, his solo work and his work with Chameleon Circuit.

_Good morning, sunshine, I'm glad you're still here…_

I sat there humming along, and Kurt was quietly singing. I kept thinking about when we watched _Doctor Who_ and how much I'd love to stand in his light.

"If the darkness comes tomorrow," I said, "I'll keep you in my mind."

"I'll follow you," Kurt said, "Just for the chance to stand in your light."

"I hope what our friends are seeing is as bright as you."

"You keep on shining, you're extraordinary."

"As do you."

Kurt smiled and looked intently at the road, his face flushed red. I looked out the window at the passing scenery of Westerville. "Westerville"? Sorry, I meant "My Personal Hell". Kurt lived in Lima, so there wasn't anything _good_ about this town. I kept wondering what it would be like if I moved to Lima, thinking about all those "What Ifs", the good ones and the bad ones, and coming only to the conclusion that the only way I'd move to Lima was if it meant I got to see Kurt more often.

"Blaine," Kurt shook my arm. "We're here." He got out and waited at the front of the car for me. Picking up my bag from off the floor, I slung it over my shoulder and stepped out the car. Kurt and I linked our elbows and walked into Dalton Academy together. I can only imagine what Kurt thought of; I, on the other hand, was thinking about everything that could wrong. Cooper always said I was pessimistic, and hey, he was right. I couldn't think of anything that could possible go the way it was intended to, because nothing ever does. Try to argue all you want, nothing ever goes the way it's planned. Sometimes things are fantastic, sometimes things are absolutely horrible, but they never go exactly as you planned them to.

Kurt left me when we got to my locker. As he rounded the corner and went out of sight, I banged my head on the locker door and punched it repeatedly for no _butterflying_ reason. Well, no, there was a reason: I couldn't admit I was in love with Kurt and there we go, touching again, and my hormones react in ways I partially wish they didn't, sending me into this mode when he leaves. I hate it, I hate what he does to me, but I love it, and I love him. The things he makes me do, the things he makes me say, it makes me angry with myself later, but I love that _he _makes me do these things, not anybody else in the entire world.

I looked up at the ceiling, but not at the ceiling, at the heavens above it. "Thank you," I whispered to whoever was up there.

* * *

"C'mon, Blaine, just tell us!" David pressed. "What's got you so moody? _Who's _got you so moody?"

"It's fairly obvious that something's bothering you," Wes said. "And it seems to have started around the time that Kurt Hummel kid joined the Warblers. I've seen you two together. I saw you after he left you in the hallway. You were pissed, and then you were just looking at the ceiling, and I swear I saw you mouth 'thank you'. Why? What's going on?"

I bit my lip and shrugged.

"Blaine, seriously," Dave said. "Tell us. We're your best friends. We're your council members, too, you know."

"Well, _one _of us may be replaced if he keeps screwing around," Wes mumbled.

David shot up his arms in defense. "What the hell? I thought you were over that!"

"Over what?" I pressed. "What's up with _you two_?"

"It's a long story…" David started.

"He and his girlfriend had sex on my bed," Wes blurted. "It was disgusting, absolutely disgusting!"

"You're just jealous because Ashley broke up with you and I'm still together with Alex."

_Heh. Kurt and I were just listening to Alex Day this morning._

_Dammit, Blaine, stop bringing Kurt into everything!_

Wes and David fought in the background while I internally scolded myself and fought the urge to punch all three of us in the room.

"Well, Blaine, who do you think is right?" Wes demanded.

"Uhm… David, why the hell did you use Wes' bed?"

"Because, because, uhm…" David's dark face flushed red and he looked away. "Uhm… I've got to get home. I'll see you two tomorrow."

"What the hell?" I said when he left. Wes went home a few minutes after, leaving me alone in my house until my parents came home.

Sighing, I flopped onto the couch and turned the TV to BBC. _Doctor Who_ was playing. Kurt and I were watching _Doctor Who_ just the other day. I put my arms around him and felt his skin. His skin is so soft, I can't believe how soft it is. I felt Kurt's heart hammer in time with mine and I could tell he wanted to be like that as much as I did. If only I'd had the courage to kiss him…

_Dammit, Blaine! Stop it! Stop thinking about Kurt! Focus on Sectionals!_

I turned the TV off and took a shower.

A _cold _shower.

* * *

This was it.

_Sectionals._

It was really happening, I was going to sing my solo.

With Kurt vocalizing in the background.

God, why couldn't we sing together?

I wanted to sing with Kurt. I'd heard him sing; he had a beautiful soprano voice that sent an electric shock through me every time I heard it. My voice wasn't nearly as good as Kurt's, yet I was taking the spotlight. I want Kurt in my place, singing a song that would make his voice sound even better.

Well, there wasn't anything I could do about it then. We went on stage, got into formation and waited for the curtain to go up.

I don't remember the curtain going up. I only remember hearing them start and then hearing a voice start singing amazingly.

And then I remember realizing that amazing voice was mine.

I looked over at Kurt. He smiled, so I smiled back.

_Next time_, I thought, _he'll be singing with me._

"_Hey, soul sister ain't that Mister Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know."_

As I sang, all I could think of is when I sang "Teenage Dream" in the senior commons, looking directly into Kurt's big, bright, beautiful blue eyes.

After the show, I walked back to the green room with Kurt. We had linked elbows again and I felt my heart pound from something much more than adrenaline.

"Hey, Blaine, nice job!" various Warblers shouted as they grabbed their things and left to see the New Directions preform.

"Kurt, we should probably head back up if you want to see them," I said. Kurt looked at me and grinned, making me melt inside.

"Yeah," he said. "Let's go."

I was completely blown away by the New Directions. Kurt had always told me how amazing they were, but his opinion would be a bit biased, so I never realized that he was entirely right about that. They were so amazing it scared the butterfly out of me.

"Wow," I breathed. "They're amazing." Was I good enough to beat them?

"Don't worry," Kurt said, reading my mind. "You were pretty damn amazing yourself."

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I could get used to this.

I could get used to _us_.

* * *

_Want to watch more Doctor Who? _I texted.

_Yeah, if you'll hold me again._ Kurt texted back.

_Totally. I'll bring it to your house. What time?_

_How about now?_

_Sure. I'll be over in twenty minutes._

_I'll have popcorn ready!_

_Don't forget the bananas!_

_What?_

_You'll understand._

_: )  
_

_: )_

I think holding Kurt while watching _Doctor Who_ was new favorite thing to do. We watched it every Friday, and he was getting closer and closer to be caught up with the rest of us, and I was getting sadder and sadder each time we watched it.

One night, I nuzzled the back of Kurt's neck and said, "What are we going to do when we finish watching the seasons that are available to all of us?"

"Find season seven on demand?" He suggested.

"And after that?"

"We'll move this to Saturday, then."

At that moment, a really, really tall guy wearing a flannel shirt with a grey t-shirt underneath with blue jeans and dark hair and eyes came in. I recognized him from Sectionals.

"Aren't you in New Directions?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I'm also Kurt's stepbrother," he said.

"That means you're name is Finn, right?"

"Yes. What are you two watching?"

"_Doctor Who_."

He nods. "Well, when you're done with your doctor show – _whoa what the hell is that_?"

"That? It's an alien from the planet of Clum."

"What?"

"It's a long story. You can borrow the DVDs, if you want."

"Yeah. Totally. Well, uhm, when you're done, Burt needs to talk to you, Kurt."

"Okay," Kurt mumbled. Finn left, and I buried my face in his shoulder.

"He's nice," I said.

"Yeah."

"Kurt, are you okay?" I looked at him.

"He just saw us like this. What does he think of you? I mean, first time he meets you, we're snuggled up in the almost-dark."

I lay my head on his arm. "I don't think he would judge me based on that alone."

"You never know. He's kind of an idiot. With really good vocals."

We laughed and went upstairs to say our good-byes. I saw Kurt's dad, Burt, in the kitchen.

"Hello," I said.

"You must be Blaine," he replied.

"What an unusual way of saying 'hello.'"

He laughed. "Well, I see you have a sense of humor. Hello, Blaine."

"Yeah. It was nice to meet you, but I have to head home. I live all the way out in Westerville."

"It was nice to meet you, too."

We shook hands and Kurt drove me home. When we reached my house, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before I left the car and went inside. I saw his face flush red as he pulled out of my driveway and started on his way back home.

_God, I love that boy._

_God, I can't tell him I love him, what will happen when I do?_

_If I do._

_Should I?_

_I think I should._

_No, I don't think I should._

_Help? Anybody?_

_No, I can't love Kurt. Kurt is my best friend. I'll throw the dynamic off._

_I just want to sing with him. That's all._

_But I just kissed him. And snuggled with him. God, I'm so butterflied up. I butterflying hate this._

_I butterflying love Kurt Hummel._

_God, I can't do anything about it! I know he loves me, but I'm… I'm running out of excuses. I'm just plain scared. I'm scared I'll have Kurt and then he'll leave, then we won't get our forever without pause. I want that forever. I want that forever now. You know, some infinities are bigger than others. Kurt's and my infinity will be the largest in human history._

… _I quote a lot of stuff now…_

_Focus, Blaine! You… what is that noise?_

I heard music coming from my neighbor's house.

_What is it?_

"_I hope what they're seeing is as bright as you…"_

_Oh. My. God._

"Good Morning, Sunshine" played into the otherwise empty dark street while it began to rain.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled, appearing out of nowhere with a bright yellow umbrella.

"Kurt! What are you doing here? Where's your car?"

"Parked on the street corner. Why are you still outside? I dropped you off at least ten minutes ago."

"Listen."

Kurt listened, and a grin spread across his face._ "When you rise, I'll likely follow just for the chance to stand in your light."_

We danced in the rain, listening to that on repeat for what seemed like hours, but they were good hours, like the hours you spend at an amusement park as a little kid.

I grabbed Kurt by the waist and pulled him close to me, putting my wet face into his wet hair and inhaling deeply. I kissed him on the top of his head.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you, too," Kurt said.

I lowered his head so we were looking into each other's eyes and I kissed him, dead on, on the lips, and then…

… I woke up.

"Butterfly my life," I moaned, turning over and falling back asleep.


End file.
